


The Uncle He Never Expected To Be

by RockingTheGraveyard



Series: Hard Knock Hearts [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Bolin and Mako's time in the Pro-Attic, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Series, Slice of Life, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockingTheGraveyard/pseuds/RockingTheGraveyard
Summary: It took him too long to realize it. The seeds were already sown and they've worked themselves under his skin and into his old heart. It was too late to turn back now. Toza basically adopted two trouble teens and the price is one long headache and much unwanted feelings of affection.
Series: Hard Knock Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671106
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	1. Three Week Stint

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my first series, neat. 
> 
> Following 'Dented Treasures' I wanted to do a couple one shots of the boys growing up in the attic and the influence and role Toza might have played in their life. Could have played in their life if he was't so swept aside in the series.   
> It'll all be headcanons and personal characterizations of Toza , as we really know nothing of him . The first couple chapters will most likely be Toza sort of getting to know the boys and be from his perspective.

Mako and Bolin were damn good benders. It wasn’t apparent at first and honestly, Toza wasn’t expecting much but they surprised him with their self taught skills. Well, mostly self taught. Toza was able to pick up that Mako had someone showing him the ropes in the Triple Treats. Nothing formal and a bit underhanded, that’d certainly be considered dirty fighting to most. But he wasn’t stupid enough to thing there was such a thing as a fair fight on the streets. Bolin was all together something special in terms of bending. 

Kid didn’t know a lick of traditional earth stances and most of his moves started with “I came up with this while watching Mako”. Because of that Bolin was very light-footed, never standing firm. His movements included many somersaults and many times where his body left the ground. By any teacher’s point of view, Bolin was a bit of a disgrace to earthbending. And it’s what made his bending so fantastic. 

Bolin’s style made him hard to hit, made him unpredictable. He had a tendency to be a bit of a showboat and telegraph some of those unique movies but even so he was quick too. In the arena you couldn’t root yourself so firmly the way earthbenders were so accustomed too. You had to be able to move and quickly. But even having been a pro for so long, Toza couldn’t help but be a little impressed with Bolin. He couldn’t help but feel he’d do just fine in the pro-bending arena.

“Good, good, that move is perfect if yer aimin’ to take a man’s head off.” An old friend by the name of Moha droned. “If you put as much effort into listening to me as you are in killin’ dummies you might have an ounce of potential.” Toza recruited him to give Mako some tips, teach him the rules a bit. A decision he was coming to regret. Mako ignored the older man, spinning into a jump and fire following his kick. With impressive force, fire hit and took a good chunk of the dummies head. With a sniff Mako looked back at Moha, his face mixed between challenging, defiant and completely apathetic. 

Clearly Mako didn’t take getting told what to do so well. To be fair it was hard to alter your fighting style at the drop of a hat and Toza should have considered Moha’s lack of patience in this. But Mako didn’t have to take each criticism as a challenge. Toza knew he could take orders well enough but in terms of teaching him bending Mako was a bit stubborn. He knew what worked for him and stuck with it. Unfortunately most of these moves of his were illegal shots in the game. Mako picked up on the rules but he kept slipping up in their little practice here. 

At first things were going perfectly well and the two firebenders were behaving civilly. But Mako got caught up in the training and made a handful of mistakes, each shot towards the dummy too long and high to be within the rules. Moha simply pointed out what Mako did wrong and that’s where things began to sour. Also is when Toza learned that Mako didn’t like to make mistakes let alone have them pointed them out to him, apparently. Mako started to get frustrated with himself which caused him to make more mistakes which made him more frustrated with Moha and Moha losing patients with him. It’s been a long hour. 

“Mako had a bad night.” Bolin said quietly beside him, Toza looked down and saw the uncertain look on his face. The younger boy began to fidget, hands grabbing at his side and twisting in the fabric. “He’s a real good bender, ‘n he’s real good at followin’ orders. Really. He’s just tired.” Bolin defended his brother and Toza realized, looking to Mako again, that the perpetual dark circles under his eyes did seem somewhat darker today.

Toza sighed, scratching the back of his head. Watching Moha and Mako silently glare at each other. “You two need to get out.” Bolin’s face quickly morphed from nervousness to panic, Toza raised a reassuring hand. “You boys have been held up in here for three weeks, go out, make some trouble in the city for a while.” Bolin relaxed and his face shifted into something akin to surprise. 

“You mean we can leave? Just, whenever we want?” Toza was silent for a long moment just staring at Bolin before his palm met his face.

“‘Course you can leave, you’re rentin’ the place not a prisoner” he groaned, running his hand down his face. 

“Well I don’t know! I’ve never rented a place b’for!”

“So what, you two just accepted never leavin’? No wonder you two are wound tight today if neither of ya have been outside the damn place in nearly three weeks!” Instead of answering Bolin looked off to the side. Snorting, Toza shook his head at Bolin’s sudden obviousness. So they have been out but they’ve been doing it sneakily. Looking over he noticed that Mako and Moha were now looking their way, drawn in by their exasperating little conversation. With another sigh he came to a decision. 

“Alright, get up outta my gym, the three of ya.” Mako wasted no time to begin walking towards the exit. “Once you’re clean I expect you three to meet me out front.” Mako stopped and looked his way, brow raised. Bolin and Moha looked equally confused. “Lunch, my treat.” As expected Bolin looked excited, Mako looked suspicious, and Moha just grunted how he was owed that for his troubles anyways. 

Toza just walked away grumbling about stupidly skilled kids and their strange notions about renting and being trapped. With a sigh he made his way to the locker room to remove the padding of his training gear. All gear being pleasantly cleaned more frequently since Bolin and Mako were taken on board. Within his locker he took out his light wallet and sighed. Well, at least he knows he won’t have to worry Mako and Bolin complaining about the cheap street food they were about to consume. 

It wasn’t going to be anything fancy but the boys deserved it. They have worked hard to prove themselves these past three weeks. And even though there was some mild trouble and rough friction, they had trained hard today. They earned this. It certainly wasn’t because Toza suddenly felt concern for Mako and his apparent sleep problems. Certainly not because of Bolin’s clean unease and nervousness about his current stability. No it was because Mako and Bolin had earned it and he was a good boss. That was all there was to it.


	2. Guess They're My Boys Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're adoption isn't official and not actually real ... but it kind of is.

Toza scratched at his scruffy chin, studying the papers in his hand. It looked official, like proper paperwork of adoptions he certainly didn’t fill out. He didn’t even know there was paperwork to fill out to get a kid. Although putting actual thought into it, showing up and just picking out a kid to take home seems … well, fucked up. But Toza didn’t know, never intended to ever find out. So how he came to acquire these papers were so perplexing he was at a loss the moment they were presented. 

Someone called the cops with “concerns” about the kids squatting at the Probending arena. That people were “worried” about the young boys. Toza would have laughed had he any less sense. As if anyone in this city actually gave a shit about those boys. Toza didn’t have a chance to properly respond before Mako was there, Bolin by his side. The eldest handed him the paper and the youngest spun a tale of their tragic past. 

All three just stood and listened while Bolin teared up as he told how their father, a badger-mole trainer, was tragically mauled by his own badger-moles. Dramatically pausing with emotion before telling the officer how their mother braved the winter cold to hunt for the rare truffles of mountains just north of Republic City and never came back. And finished up his tale with talking up their dear, kind uncle Toza, on his father’s side, selflessly took them in. 

This story was ridiculous and entirely unbelievable to the point where it was almost believable. It had the man walking away unsure if he should be annoyed and saddened by the boy. If Probending doesn’t work out for these boys then Bolin certainly had a good chance in theater. And Mako? Kid apparently had a knack for being a criminal, at least that’d be something familiar. “These look real.” Toza said, flapping the papers, after the cop had left. 

“That’s the point.” Toza was pretty sure Mako though he was an idiot by the tone he’d often use. Teenagers. 

“Where’d you get them?” Squinting at the paper, noting some of the finer detail he held the papers back to Mako. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Mako shrugged one shoulder, relaxed and apathetic. A near perfect mimic of the men Toza would see during his deals with the Triple Threats. Toza gestured to the orphanage printed.

“This a real place?” 

“Mhm.”

“You boys actually go here?”

“Nope.”

“And if they check in on that?” This drew a breathy laugh from Mako and Bolin, whose attention had been on his little rat-weasle, had perked up and answered in his brother’s stead.

“They never check.”Toza paused to look at Bolin and back to Mako who was suddenly more stiff. The difference between how Bolin and Mako approach talking about their lives was apparent from the beginning. It had become quite easy to tell when something had involved the Triple Threats. Bolin is perhaps too open to talk about Shady Shithead sending the boys on their runs or about being in a room of drunk, drugged and gambling men and how they’d drag them to the table. Mako was closed off and was more likely to snap at you for proading.

“You boys do this before?” Toza had his fair share of burns and wasn’t going to be afraid of a few more. Bolin shifted, eyes suddenly going to Mako, probably only just realized he said something he maybe shouldn’t have. Mako was quiet and Toza wasn’t going to push. He didn’t expect Mako to speak up and was surprised when he did. 

“Cops will snag anyone they can in a raid, or even people they even suspect of being triad.” Mako snorted and rolled his eyes. “Think they can get information outta the kids easier ‘cause we’re stupid.” Toza wasn’t surprised by that in the least. Mako paused before crossing his arms and leaned against the wall, still not looking at Toza. “Lets just say uncle Ping was a regular down at the station.”

“He was a firebender.” Bolin supplied.

“And he had the paperwork.” Looking at the paperwork he had, Mako sighed. “They never check.” Mako gave another humorless, breathy chuckle. “No one cares about a couple of street kids anyways and the ones who do, can’t do anything because the papers are all proper enough to pass.”

“Do the Threats have any of those idiots on their payroll.” Finally Mako looked over to Toza and he instantly held up his hand in a placating manner. Mako looked at him like he was an idiot and for a moment Toza felt like it. Damn kid was good at that … teenagers. They all stood quietly, Bolin’s attention on his pet again as Mako gently tucked the papers away into his shirt. Briefly Toza wondered who he talked to, what kind of exchange happened to get them but he knew it’d be pointless to ask.

“So you boys intend to keep up the shifty work and expect your dear old uncle to bust you then?” Toza brazenly asked instead. Again with the look before Mako shook his head. 

“Bolin has a knack for trouble.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault things just happen!”

“You go in as his guardian then I’ll double my work for a month.”  
“That’s a shit lot of work, kid.” And Toza was willing to bet he’d work every second of his life if it was for his little brother. “I’d get tired just by lookin’ at ya. So when your trouble makin’ brother get in trouble-”

“If, if I get in trouble!”

“You promise to double your work for a week and we have a deal.” Mako stared at Toza in the way he was becoming all too familiar with. Not in the way that told him when Mako thought he was being an idiot but when he wasn’t sure what to make of Toza. Usually receiving these looks when Toza was handing out his special brand of kindness. Which he figure was loads more than the boys are used to seeing and that always made the older boy suspicious. Toza ignored how that made his chest tighten slightly. 

“Deal” Mako agreed with a nod. 

“You can see me, right buddy.” Bolin said plopping on the flood, his little living noodle held to his face. “I didn’t suddenly become a spirit.” Toza watched a smile break through Mako’s scowl as he rolled his eyes. Pushing off the wall he ruffled Bolin’s hair, little brother squawking offendedly, before making his exit.

“Where are you goin?” Bolin grumbled as he fixed his hair. 

“Work.”

“Thought you boys were done for the day.” Toza asked a bit confused, sure he had marked their work off himself. 

“Not here.” 

“Do … you need help?” Bolin asked with a little nervousness breaking through his voice. 

“Just some debt work Bo, it’s nothing shifty.” He said without breaking pace or turning as he waved when Bolin shouted his goodbye still clearly unhappy about it. Thinking about the paperwork once again Toza tried not to worry about what kind of connections a fifteen year old, former, criminal has. Or whatever “debt work” could possibly mean. And Toza definitely didn’t bother worrying about Mako’s definition of shifty. 

“Well-” Toza looked down as Bolin looked up “-might as well get some good practice in. Up and give me ten laps around the gym.” Bolin’s face grew excited at the sound of practice only to immediate fall at the sound of laps. “And bend two disks around you while you're at it.” 

“I was better off then they couldn’t see me, Pabu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, I'd love to hear it if you do!


	3. Work, Bed, and Pabu Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all surprises are bad, just the "surprise" part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope at least some of you are enjoying reading these as I am coming up with them! I have so many little ideas I want to explore, there is definitely more in store!

“Who knew cleaning the stands could be so much work!” Bolin dragged his feet as he walked beside his brother. 

“What’d you expect?” There was mirth in Mako’s tone as he lightly pushed Bolin’s shoulder.

“For it not to take hours?”

“We haven’t had to clean after a game before. Of course it was going to take hours.” He shook his head. “We were just being kept busy before.” Mako subtly pulled at his sleeve. They were both given clothes, to identify them as part of the staff. They were a little big, especially on Bolin but they were stiff and uncomfortable. Not so much because of how they felt or fitted but neither Mako nor Bolin had anything so … uniform. It was weird. 

“Still” Bolin muttered quietly. It wasn’t like he was actually that tired and it wasn’t like the work was that hard. He and Mako had been assigned to the section of the stadium to clean and that was it. The problem was that it was boring and Bolin would get distracted. He’d talk to the person in the section next to them, talk to Pabu. He’d find a lost knick-knack or food and wondered who it belonged to, wondered if it was worth keeping. He wouldn’t pull out the watch he found until they were up in the attic, alone. There was no doubt Mako did most of the work and it made him feel a little guilty. 

“Still-” Bolin suddenly grinned widely as he pulled open his shirt. “-It was worth it.” In his hand he held a half a bag of some candied fruit and a near half a bag of nuts. Mako didn’t seem surprised, the krinkling coming from Bolin’s clothes wasn’t exactly subtle. His older brother just smiles before opening his own shirt and pulling out a couple bags of the same candied fruit, nuts and a nearly full carton of fire flakes. 

“They’re still a little warm.” Mako said, handing his haul to Bolin. With a little cheer he dug in, popping several in his mouth before offering a few pieces to Pabu. Which instantly drew an exaggerated eye roll from his brother. 

“How do you know that’s not going to make him sick?”

“He’s a fire ferret, right? Well these are fire flakes. I’m sure it’s fine!”

“If he gets sick, you have to actually clean up after him. You know that, right?” Mako sighed, side-eyeing the pet nestled into Bolin’s shoulder. “I’m not going to have our one place reek of ferret shit.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve been taking good care of him so far. ‘M not completely stupid.” Mako shoulder checked him. 

“You’re not stupid at all.” Mako poked at Bolin’s chest. “You just think here too much.” Then he poked Bolin’s head “Instead of here, but you’re not stupid.” As Mako began to walk ahead of him, Bolin was quick to latch himself to Mako’s back. 

“That’s what you and I have each other for. ‘Cause you think too much here instead of here. ” Bolin mimicked Mako’s movement in reverse. Mako didn’t acknowledge it, as expected. They continued to walk to the attic with Bolin still attached to Mako’s back, fire flakes in one hand and the rest of the snacks safely tucked in his clothes. 

“Bo” Mako suddenly whispered as they stopped short. “Did you leave the access open?” Looking up, Bolin saw the latch to their little room open, he shook his head. “Stay here” Bolin opened his mouth to protest but Mako had already pushed himself away from Bolin and made his way quietly up the ladder. Tucking the flakes in his shirt, Bolin blatantly ignored his older brother’s order. 

“What’s going on?” Mako asked in that suspicious and demanding voice before Bolin poked his head through the access door. Inside he saw Toza, one of his teammates and an older woman he’s never seen before. 

“It’s ‘bout time you boys made it up here. Better not have been slacking off.” Toza said, ignoring Mako. Any trace of the lax posture he had walking here was gone as Mako stood stiff and irritated. Bolin studied Mako as his older brother glared the older individuals down before pulling himself fully in the room. As he walked up beside Mako, something in the room caught his eyes. 

“What’s that!” Rushing over revealed one bed, shoved in the corner of the room covered in a small pile of blankets. “It’s a bed!” Whipping around he looked at Toza. “Is this for us?” Mako raised his brow, glancing from Bolin to Toza, waiting for an answer. 

“Careful, it may still be a little wet.” The woman said. “We dumped them in the bay, figured it’d be the fastest way to clean it.”

“It’s not wet” the other man grumbled “I bent all the water out myself.”

“We all know you’re a shit bender.” Toza chuckled. 

“Least I won’t go down at just a little bump to the knee. Some earthbender you are.” The old men bickered and the woman beside them paid it all no mind. 

“So …” Bolin trailed, not sure if he got his answer. 

“Yeah it’s for you, kid.” Bolin just stared at Toza for a moment before wrapping his thin arms around his thick waist. His gratitude muffled in the man’s chest. “Yeah, yeah, now get off me, you little octopus leech.” He did his best to sound annoyed but one peek at his face told Bolin he was more embarrassed than annoyed. Mako did that too so he was well adapted to picking it out by now. 

“Also got you brats a lock box for your savin’.” Toza said, having to push Bolin away to get him to stop hugging him. 

“And a couple bins for your clothes and food.” The other man gestured to a handful of discolored and worn looking old wooden boxes. Bolin loved them right away, even though they had no clothes to fill them with. But they did just get a good haul of food to stuff in them so they weren’t entirely useless. 

“Why?” All eyes fell on Mako. Mako didn’t look happy or greatful like Bolin. It’s not like Bolin understood while Mako did not. He was just as confused by the sudden gift. Alone a little voice that sounded like Mako would tell him to be cautious. But Mako and all his caution was here. The other two adulted shifted and glanced at each other uncomfortably at Mako’s suspicious gaze. Toza just sniffed and placed his hands on his hips. 

“‘Cause it seemed a waste to trash it all.” Mako crossed his arms and tilted his head. “These were some stuff some folk were getting rid of anyways.” Toza shrugged “But if you don’t want it.” 

“No we want it!” Bolin suddenly broke in. Bolin liked Toza, he really appreciated the effort he took to get to know him. He especially was thankful for the effort he took to get to know Mako but the older man didn’t know Mako that well. His older brother wasn’t stupid, he’d never turn down nessessities. A couple of old boxes and a bed they’ve slept without for years? Mako could be prideful and they didn’t need, even cleverly disguised, pity. 

Mako’s glare landed on Bolin, instantly softening and Bolin tried to look as pleadingly as he could. Not that he really needed too. Mako gave up the front the moment Bolin stepped in. As much as a hard ass as his older brother was, Mako rarely ever denied him any form of comfort. Pabu chittered away in his ear as if reminding Bolin that sometimes he still has to fight for it. 

“Com’on Pabs, let's check out our new bed!” Pabu squeaked as Bolin jumped right into the middle of it, on top of the blankets. He ignored the three elders as they spoke their ‘goodbyes’ and their ‘nice to meet yous’. “It smells like the bay.” Bolin said when Mako finally made his way over after waiting for all the adults to leave. “It’s the softest thing I’ve ever laid in, in my life!” He was laughing now, rolling in the blankets until he was complete wrapped in them. 

Not getting any response, Bolin looked up to Mako. His brother was just standing there staring at them, though not really looking at Bolin or Pabu. It was the look he got when he thought too hard on things he couldn’t control. Mako has been doing it a lot lately. Shifting and trying to untangle himself from the blankets finally snapped Mako’s focus back to him.

Mako smiled down and shook his head before turning to the boxes. His smile was a little sad. No doubt mulling over how he wasn’t the one to finally provide them a proper bed. Bolin sighed, a little bit of the excitement leaving him as he collapsed back onto the bed. No point in bringing it up, Mako wouldn’t say anything about it. 

“This one has a lid.” Mako said, pulling it up to examine it more thoroughly. “Here” he tapped it down beside the bed “ put the food in here. This’ll keep Pabu out of it at least.” Bolin gasped and held his chest in mock offence. 

“I’ll have you know Pabu is really good with food!”

“Only because when you eat, he eats. The moment you’re not feeding him he’s into everything.”

“No, tell me this isn’t true Pabu!” As Bolin went on about Pabu’s betrayal and emptied his shirt of the food they gathered into the box, he subtly watched his brother. Mako sat on the bed, looking out of place. Uncomfortable even. Before Bolin could contemplate why, Mako huffed and just fell back. Bolin blinked, just staring down at his brother with his frown and furrowed brows. Quietly he just watched for a long moment as they slowly smoothed out. 

“Mako?”

“Mm?”

“Well?” Mako opened his eyes and looked for a long moment at Bolin before closing them again. 

“Softest thing I’ve ever laid in, in my life.” Bolin just laughed as he threw himself next to Mako.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any review is a good review!


	4. The Laws on Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never scare a nosy old man.

Toza marched into the gym to find Bolin and his little pet. The kid was on his hands, shakily walking on them. “See Pabu, like thi-oof” Was all he got out before he fell flat on his back. Toza had walked to and loomed over him, Bolin grinnined when we saw he wasn’t alone. “Heya To-za …” His grin faltered a bit, no doubt taking notice of Toza’s deeper than normal scowl. 

“You’re gonna hurt your back like that, kid.” 

“Naw, told I’m resilient.” Bolin laughed and Toza’s brow quirked. 

“The folk who tell you that keen on knockin’ you around?”

“Uh …”

“Doesn’t matter.” Toza paused and both brows lowered further, Bolin now sitting up and Looking unsure. “Well … You got any surprises for me?” Bolin shook his head and began to fidget, body moving from side to side and hands fiddling with each other. Toza just sniffed unsympathetically “I’m an old man, you boys can’t be going around shootin’ off surprises for the hell of it. You want my heart to give out?”

“No!” Bolin was now on his feet “It’s not a big surprise I promise!” He swooped down and picked up the little fire-ferret. “I was just trying to teach Pabu a routine. He’s gonna be our mascot when me n’ Mako start our team!” Genuine worry was etched over Bolin’s face which reeled Toza back. None of this was Bolin’s fault, it wasn’t him he was irritated at. Toza was frustrated with himself … And that older brother of his. 

“You ain’t a metal bender?” He shook his head. “You ain’t the avatar?” This time Bolin’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Okay … you’re not gonna miraculously shoot lighting outta your fingers?” It only took a moment before realization dawned on Bolin. To hell with anyone who called this kid dumb. 

“Oh” he averted his gaze and continued to fidget, the little fire-ferret having no qualms about being constantly shifted around. Toza sighed, reigning himself in. When he took out the busted dummy he didn’t expect lightning to erupt just feet from him. Okay so it had been several feet and yes, it was directed at the water. But when you’re old and you see a sudden burst of lightning near you, it was enough to have his old heart try to jump from his chest. Being on a sour note with a crime boss that had an affinity for lightning didn't help. 

“He seems good.” He said in full honesty and Bolin flashed his wide smile.

“He’s the best I know!” He doesn’t know if Bolin just excludes Zolt or if the kid genuinely believes his brother’s skill exceeds him. 

“Uh-huh. And how long has he been live?” Bolin tilted his head “when did he start learnin’?” Toza clarified. Bolin ushered Pabu onto his shoulder as he mulled over the answer. 

“I think he started learnin’ when he was twelve” his face scrunched as he thought harder “or was he thirteen?” As Bolin thought about the correct answer, Toza stood staring with his brows raised. Twelve or thirteen, it didn’t really matter, it was still incredibly young for a firebender to learn how to generate lightning. Toza didn’t know the specifics of it, never had to, never cared to . What he did know was it's dangerous and the process of learning it could blow up in your face, literally.

Back when Toza was young and kicking up the dirt roads of Republic City, folks were just starting to learn it themselves. Slowly it began to be seen as something obtainable, not just for the high and mighty royals. General Iroh never taught anyone but he’d freely hand out all they needed to know to learn themselves. Or so Toza had heard. And so one person would learn and teach another person and so on. 

It wasn’t easy, not everyone could do it but the world was still in the mits of change. Everyone felt they could at least try. Metal was bendable, a whole school was quickly implemented. The knowledge of bloodbending spread as fast as it had become illegal. And lightning generation was becoming borderline commonplace. 

In more recent years, laws were put in place. Firebenders who thought they had something to prove, usually kids around Mako’s age were trying their hand at it. It wasn’t hard to accidentally hurt someone as an adult and much easier as a kid. Not to mention hurt themselves in the process of learning. Apparently lightning took a lot out of an individual. Kids were getting hurt and in more extreme cases even killed. So up went the law that any firebending school that might teach how to generate lightning was prohibited to teach minors. 

However, there wasn’t a rule about folk passing it down to their children, it was just the parent’s responsibility to knock some sense into them then. But no kid, no matter how good, learned on their own. If he was right, it wasn’t one of the boy's parents who passed on the technique. It wasn’t like Mako could afford to go to a school even if he was legally able to be taught. Toza’s curiosity grew. 

“So who taught ‘im?” Bolin’s face shifted from thoughtful to something more blank, an expression akin to what his brother was often found with. Toza raised his brow at the sudden shift in Bolin’s mood. The kid glanced up after a moment only to look past him. Glancing over his shoulder revealed Mako leaning against the entrance of the gym, arms crossed and similar expression in place. Although it didn’t hold the same distant anger Bolin’s seemed to carry, Mako looked more anxious. 

Which Toza expected honestly. He wasn’t surprised that he was followed in his search for Bolin and he wasn’t caught off guard by the subtle anxiety. Illegal acts didn’t seem to weigh much on either boy but their consequences did weigh heavily on Mako. One of those newer laws was that you couldn’t just be zapping off bolts in public spaces. Even when said spaces are devoid of the public. Toza could hardly care less about that, he was more upset about the years shaved off his already dwindling life by the sudden surprise of it. 

Though he supposed neither of the boys knew him well enough yet. Mako was civil and Bolin was open and friendly with him. But Toza wasn’t foolish enough to think that either of the boys really trusted him yet. The only thing so weird about that was the effort Toza was putting into showing them that they could.

“So you’ve got a couple years under your best already, huh?” With a quick stomp and a swipe of his hand a stone dummy was dragged from it’s little place in the corner. “So show me what you got.” Mako looked surprised for a moment before he raised a brow and gave a scrutinizing look. 

“I can bend in here?” 

“Haven’t you been bending in here the entire time?” Toza snarked, earning a sour expression from Mako. “Where else would you bend? I’m sure I don’t have to tell you it’s illegal to blast bolts off just anywhere. I ain’t having you draw in trouble.” Mako just sniffed and walked up. He tossed a look at Toza, perhaps trying to see a trap or take-back but Toza just stepped back to give Mako the space.

After a moment, Mako closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His movements that followed were smooth and quick. Lighting dancing over his fingers for a brief second before finding their target across the room. As precise as Toza figured lightning could be. A black mark and a web of cracks covered the dummy’s right shoulder to its chest. Toza couldn't deny what he thought of it. 

“Impressive.” Mako looked back over to Toza, his chest puffed a little at the praise. Pride was evident in Mako about his bending, in both fire and lightning, it seems. “Pretty quick.” Toza noted, he hasn’t seen much lightning but he was sure there was more of a charge. Mako shrugged his shoulder in a way that gave Toza the impression he was trying his damndest not brag. 

“The quicker it is, the weaker it is.” Bolin supplied. Toza noticed he hadn’t moved away like him and instead sat down. 

“Ah, so not as impressive as it seems.” Toza teased at the slightly scathing remark from Bolin. 

“No, no!” Bolin waved his hand. “That’s what makes Mako so awesome!” So not such a scathing remark after all. He looked to Bolin, waiting for an explanation but clearly wasn’t getting one so he looked back to Mako. He wasn’t surprised to see the quirk of his lips at his brother’s offhanded praise. Seeing his attention on him, the barest smile dropped and Mako rolled his eyes. 

“Any one with fire can burn, what makes a firebender skilled is control. That’s how it is for all forms of it.” 

“You a skilled bender then?” It wasn’t a real question, Toza already knew the answer. Mako just smirked and looked away. It was rare that he got to see this cockly little side of the broody, angsty teen. “Prove it.” Mako turned back to him again with that scrutinizing look of his. Toza just gestured to the dummy. And Mako didn’t think too long about it this time, he figures the kid rarely gets to stretch his legs like this. 

Mako looked over to Bolin, not bothering to say anything but jerking his head to the side. Understanding, Bolin rolled to his feet and took several steps back behind Mako. Toza subtly did the same. He wasn’t quite sure yet that Mako would extend the same courtesy if he was in the danger zone. Once again Mako closed his eyes, took a deep breath and moved. 

His movements flowed smoothly as before but were slower. Mako’s stance was more firm, his arms dipping lower. Lightning that had lasted for the briefest moment danced along the floor and around his body. It’s crackle filled up the air around them before Mako jutted his arm forward and the lightning followed it’s directed path. Upon impact the stone shattered and Mako raised his arm protective over his face. They all stood as the dust of blasted stone settled 

“Shoulda dragged the busted one back in.” Toza muttered as he walked up to Mako. “You a’right kid?” Mako lowered his arms and began dusting any crumbs of stone off him. He was quiet for a moment before finally looking back up, looking a little sheepish. And maybe even a little embarrassed. 

“Sorry.” He muttered and Toza laughed, a little taken by surprise.

“‘M the one that literally asked for it.” He swiftly ruffled Mako’s hair before Mako could step back and give him that offended look he gave every time Toza did anything of the like. 

“Told you! Mako’s the best firebender around!” Bolin proclaimed proudly as he hopped up to them. Mako looked away, trying to hide his smile from Toza. 

“Gotta be, I can’t risk being one uped by my little brother, even if he's the best rock tosser around.” Mako returned the compliment, ruffling Bolin’s hair. Unlike the older, little brother smiled and soaked in the affection. Toza almost hated killing the mood. 

“You know how to redirect?” 

“Wouldn’t be much of a bender if I didn’t.” 

“Who taught you?” Still facing his brother, Toza couldn’t see his face but he clearly saw the tension in his shoulder and the blank, bordering on angry look on Bolin’s face. He might let it go but his curiosity ate at him. Mako was good, frighteningly so and Toza burned to know what kind of training a kid has to go through to be that good. It was clear by the boys' reactions, by Bolin’s hard expression more than anything, it wasn’t all nice. Mako suddenly shrugged. 

“Zolt.” He said casually as he looked over his shoulder. Looking as if he didn’t name a very threatening figure as his teacher. That'd certainly explain their hesitation in telling him. Toza schooled his features, he was shocked and the kids probably figured. But it was the sudden anger he was trying to hide. 

The anger came from when Toza was back making his deals with the Triple Threats. He had walked in and noticed the big boss himself absent from the usual spot Toza found him. So he asked, not really caring where he was, just striking up conversation until he got his money. 

“Teaching his little pet project.” One of the men had said. 

“An adorable little turtle-duck with potential.” Said another.

“More like sabertooth moose-lion. Kid’ll bite your damn hand if you’re not careful feeding him. Just watch.” The group of men laughed, not bothering to explain anything to Toza. He didn’t need to know and he didn’t care to find out. All he learned that day was Zolt had some sort of protege apparently and was teaching him who knows what. With triad business he figured he was teachin some half-cocked idiot how to break fingers and torment old shopkeepers. Not teaching kids how generate lightning at fucking age tweleve. 

“He teach you with fire too?” He asked because he didn’t really know what else to say. He smartly didn’t bring up the nickname, Toza wondered if he knew they called him that at all. Mako just gave a short shake of his head. He was willing to bet that Mako had known, that both boys did. He wondered if Mako even cared. 

“Well … if there is anyone qualified to teach lightning I guess it’d be a man dubbed Lightning Bolt Zolt.” Mako snorted, clearly silently agreeing with Toza that it was a stupid ass name. A thought suddenly struck Toza and his eyes found Mako’s, the amber orbs still trained on him. “You still training with him?” He asked because he knew the boys snuck out sometimes, because he didn’t keep track of either of them every waking moment. Toza wondered, not for the first time, how deep these boys were in with the Triple Threats.

“No” was all Mako said but it was firm and resolute. Enough to relieve the worry Toza shouldn’t have felt so strongly. 

“Well kid … Guess that means you’ll need a place to practice.” Toza scratched the back of his neck and looked around, avoiding Mako’s surprised look. “Can’t have you busting every dummy we have and you’ll only be able to practice when the gym is empty but I’m sure we can work something out.” Looking back the boys, he was nearly blinded by the smile Bolin was flashing him. 

“Now get your ass in gear and clean up this mess, you know where to dumb the dummy.”

“What? Why do I have to dump it?”

“Because you broke it.”

“You told me too!”

“No, I told you to shoot some lightning, there is a difference. ‘N make your brother help.

“What? Why me? I didn’t do anything!”

“You sat there and let it happen.”

Twin groans were the last thing he heard as Toza walked from the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of headcanons in this one that I didn't originally intend to put but here we are.   
> I didn't explore much in to Bolin's reaction. Might do one another time explaining that a bit more. 
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated!!


	5. What A Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do exhausted questions get insightful answers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to WasteTimeandType and NoCrocodile. You two are light of my life and your review will be reread over and over forever.

Bolin enjoyed having a bed. He loved having something soft to lay on and warmth wrapped around him. Warmth that didn’t rely on Mako pushing himself all night to keep alight. Of all the possessions they own. Which was very few. Their bed and blankets were Bolin’s favorite without a doubt. What wasn’t Bolin’s favorite was being kicked in the hip and rolling right off his prized possession. 

Bolin pushed himself up, blinking himself awake. A noise drew his attention back to the bed and to the culprit who disturbed his sleep. Scooting himself towards the other side of the bed was Mako fitfully fighting the blankets. In a heartbeat Bolin was crawling back on the bed and over to his brother. Slowly and gently he began to untangle the fabric that trapped him. Mako sat up and his eyes were open, mostly, but Bolin knew he wasn't really there. 

“You’re okay Mako. We’re both okay.” Bolin cooed, his hand hovered just over Mako’s shoulder. He knew well enough by now that touching Mako, trying to hold him in any way would only make it worse. So Bolin spoke softly, trying to comfort his brother. Mako rarely ever responded and Bolin was never actually sure if his brother heard him. He just muttered and pleaded with whatever was haunting him. Of all the times Bolin felt useless, this was one of the ones he hated the most. 

Neither of them were strangers to nightmares. Bolin knew that he had his own fair share. Some he never remembered having, would never have known if Mako didn’t bring it up. He often wondered if Mako ever remembered these, if he knew the reason for his exhaustion the next day. Bolin never told Mako, he stopped asking a long time ago. 

It was always the same when Bolin had a nightmare, his brother would ask him about it, would ask if he wanted to talk about it. Sometimes Bolin would. But Mako never did, never even liked to admit when he even had one. He’d always shrug it off like it didn’t affect him. Like Mako wouldn’t go quiet for a day after. It frustrated Bolin to no end the way his older brother tried so hard to pretend he was okay just to make him feel better. 

“We’re okay.” He continued to whisper as he scooted closer to Mako. Slowly his brother’s breathing began to even and his indecipherable words trailed off. It was only when Mako began to lean one side that Bolin wrapped his arms around him. As Mako began to drift off like the nightmare never even happened, Bolin just held onto Mako the same way he held Bolin so many times before.

Bolin held Mako for a long while with his brother's head pressed into his shoulder. Every few moments Mako would still mutter something under his breath. Hardly ever so loud that Bolin could hear or understand. It was reminisce of times that Bolin was sure he’d forget if he hadn’t had the constant reminder. Of years prior, early into their darkest days, when Mako would hardly utter a word to anyone but Bolin. Even when he did talk to his little six year old brother, it was quiet, like he was afraid of others hearing. 

Many things had changed since then. Honestly Bolin couldn’t remember much of what happened that night and how his life before was nearly lost to him. But he was sure that Mako smiled more. He had to have because Mako doesn’t smile much now. It’s one of the reasons Bolin made it his mission to smile as much as possible. 

With a sigh, Bolin scooted himself and Mako further back onto the bed. Laying them both down and tossing the covers over them. Mako only grumbled at the movement once. As Bolin settled himself down, facing Mako, he felt pressure on his hip. Pabu was peeking up over at him, slowly making his way up Bolin’s side. 

“Hey Pabs, did Mako scare you?” He whispered, as he gently grabbed the fire ferret and held him to his chest. The little critter was use to sleeping with them by now but he still got spooked when either of them flailed about. “He’s okay now, see?” Pabu’s little nose wiggled as he poked his head towards Mako. Probably seeing if he was still in danger of being tossed off the bed. Bolin just laid there with Pabu in his arms as he stared at his sleeping brother’s face. 

“You know Pabu-” Bolin started keeping his voice as low as he could, whispering it into Pabu’s fur “-this is the best we’ve ever had it.” He couldn’t say why the more he looked at Mako’s face the more his vision blurred. “Before you came along things could get really bad. Where I was - I was really scared. Mako never said but I know he - he was really scared sometime too.” Bolin took in a shuttered breath and held Pabu closer. 

“Things are great right now. I should always be happy, right?” Tears followed their track down the side of Bolin’s face as he curled tighter around Pabu. “I don’t know why my chest hurts so bad.” He muffled his cries into Pabu’s fur, the fire ferret squirmed but didn’t pull away. “I don’t know why I still get so scared and s-so-so sad.” 

Any restraint that Bolin tried to hold onto was lost. His chest ached like his heart was shattering into pieces and it wasn’t fair. Wasn’t it broken enough? Shouldn’t it be getting better? Did broken hearts heal? Or was he going to be stuck feeling this way forever. The thought was almost panic inducing. 

Pabu licked his cheek, nuzzled his little wet nose against Bolin’s face. He felt bad he couldn’t bring himself to smile, to try and comfort the little fire ferret. He felt bad that all of Pabu’s little comforts were wasted on his dumb broken heart that wasn’t getting better. Suddenly Bolin froze at the sounds of his brother shifting next to him, he tried to bury his face completely in Pabu and be quiet.

“Bo?” Mako muttered sleepily, Bolin didn’t answer him hoping that Mako would go back to sleep. He should have known that wouldn’t work. Mako gently pulled Bolin’s arm down to check on him and Bolin couldn’t hold back again. He continued to cry without trying to stifle the sounds.

“Hey - hey” Mako inched closer and wrapped his arms around Bolin. “I’m here Bo, I gotcha.” Bolin didn’t hesitate to bury his face in Mako’s chest. Shame washed over him. Mako was already going to be tired come tomorrow, he was going to be exhausted. Bolin was trying so hard not to wake him but it seems like even that he can’t do. He couldn’t stop himself from crying harder. 

“You’re safe Bolin. I’m here, you’re okay.” Mako cooed, kissing his forehead and pulling Bolin closer. Pabu had to wriggle his way out from between them but the little fire ferret didn’t go far. 

“Mako?” His voice cracked. Mako pulled away so he could look Bolin in the face, his warm hand cupped Bolin’s cheek. “Do hearts heal?” Mako furrowed his brows and propped himself up on his elbow.

“What?” He asked confused, eyes glancing from Bolin’s face to his chest. 

“What if - what if they always feel like this?” His voice pitched trying to explain his fears. “What if they’re just broken for-forever.” Bolin’s breathing was harsh as he looked up to Mako who looked around, like the answer was somewhere hidden in the room. For a moment he was scared he wouldn’t get an answer when Mako’s gaze fell to his hands. Terrified that Mako was going to tell him that’s just how hearts worked. Instead of that Mako brought his hand up for Bolin to see. He ran his finger along his knuckles drawing Bolin’s attention to the scars. 

“These healed, didn’t they?” Mako lifted his arm higher and trailed his finger to a scar that ran down his forearm. “And this one did too, right?” Bolin nodded, sniffling and blinking through the tears. Mako grabbed Bolin’s hand and turned it so they could see his palm. He gently traced the scar that ran just below the pinky. “This too, didn’t it?” Mako held his hand and brought his face closer to Bolin’s. “It healed, didn’t it?”

“Yeah” Bolin sniffed and tightened his grip on Mako’s hand. 

“Well, then hearts will heal too.” Mako said matter of factly. 

“But they’ll have scars.” Bolin said quietly, so much so that Mako barely heard him. But he did and he pulled Bolin back to his chest. “You think people will know? Just by lookin’ at me?”

“People don’t see the scar on your shoulder unless you show them, yeah?” Mako asked after a moment and Bolin nodded his head. “No one but you seen the scar on my leg, have they?” Bolin shook his head. “So no one can see the scars you don’t show them. You don’t ever have to let people see them.” Something about that tugged at Bolin’s chest. He didn’t know what about that made it feel so hollow. Why the thought of never showing anyone his scars left him feeling so lonely. 

“Mako?” Bolin sniffed, his tears having stopped but his nose refusing to stop running. Mako just hummed in response. Bolin bit his lip as he mulled over his next question. 

“Bolin?”

“Do chicks really dig scars?” Mako pulled away again, looking down at Bolin’s face. The corners of Mako’s mouth twitched and his lips quivered ever so slightly.

“W-what?” He breathed and suddenly it became all too apparent he was trying not to laugh.

“I’m serious!” Which somehow made it funnier to Mako as he choked slightly. “What if they were all messin’ with me and everyone thinks they’re real ugly?” His voice trailed off and he sunk into himself again. Mako sighed and relaxed beside Bolin. Absently he began to run his hand through Bolin’s hair. 

“I don’t know” Mako answered honestly “But … I think they’re cool.” Bolin peeked up, looking for a lie.

“Really?”

“Yeah, they’re like tattoos you didn’t have to pay for.”

“Tattoos are pretty cool.” Bolin agreed, rubbing his snot into the bed. Neither of them bothered to point out that you didn’t get to choose your scars like you choose tattoos. Bolin didn’t feel much better about them but if Mako thought they were cool, well, then they were cool at least. “Mako?” Again his brother hummed in acknowledgement but Bolin hesitated. He wanted to tell Mako about his nightmare, ask him if he remembered it. He wanted to ask if Mako even wanted to talk about it. 

“Sorry for waking you up.” Bolin said instead, trying to ignore the hurt in the fact that Mako wouldn’t answer truthfully, wouldn’t talk about it even if he did remember. 

“It’s okay Bo, I’m here for you. You don’t need to hide away from me.” He reassured and Bolin wished he could say the same and have Mako actually listen. “Try to get some sleep Bo.” Mako whispered, pulling the blankets up to his chin. Bolin tried doing just that but he knew neither Mako nor Bolin would be sleeping soundly for a while this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha HA! Getting some proper angst up in here! And maybe some possible build up for things in the future *this is the part where I waggle mah brows*.
> 
> Anyways, BOTH these boys are heavily traumatized by their childhood. Or rather lack there of. Of course they have nightmares if not night terrors. Also throwing in some good old depression with mild feelings of hopelessness and wondering if it'll ever get better. Some frustration at not feeling mentally better even though your situation has improved. As a treat.
> 
> I don't know if I'll deep dive into their specific trauma's (most of which will be hc aside from the obvious as we still know little about their past growing up) and recovery but I'll dust them off a bit from time to time. or however long I work on this series I suppose, hahah.


	6. Oh Wayward Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin doesn't mean to get into trouble, honest. It just sort of happens.

“I thought you firebenders were all about control?”

“I am in control.” Mako remarked breathlessly. Toza just watched as Mako hit the training dummy harder, faster, sloppier. It didn’t take a genius to see something was on the kids mind. But if he wasn’t going to share it, Toza wasn’t going to pry. 

“Where’s that brother of yours?” Mako’s next move goes wide as he lost his balance and the fire missed the dummy completely. Toza could only stare as Mako stumbled and froze. He could see the reddening of Mako’s ears from where he stood. 

“He went out.” Mako muttered, not bothering to look Toza’s way as he began to bend again. 

“You didn't go with him?” Bolin went out on his own enough times on his own that Toza wasn't surprised. 

“Bo went to play with his friends.” 

“Getting kind of late, street kids usually mess around after dark?” The sun would set within minutes. It wasn't unusual for Bolin to roam on his own. It was that he wasn't back by now. Toza watched as Mako stilled. His lack of response was an answer itself. 

Mako always did his best to stow his nerves, to hide away his anxieties and fears. But he had his tells. As opposed to his brother’s chattiness and fidgeting, Mako got still and even more quiet than he already was. He was worried over Bolin. 

Toza was accepting that he was getting worried too. Damn his soft heart. 

“So-” Toza scratched the back of his neck “-when do we go out looking for the little brat?” Mako turned to face him, hard eyes studying Toza’s face. He just stood and waited for Mako to sort through his thoughts. 

“I don't need your help.” 

“I don't doubt that, kid.” Mako looked away, subtly playing with his grungy scarf. After a moment, Mako sighed. 

“After dark, if Bo isn't back by then, I'll go get him.” It wasn't exactly accepting Toza’s help, but it wasn't denying it either. “Bolin tends to get caught up in his little games.” Mako huffed like it was an unreasonable thing to do. Not for the first time Toza wondered if Mako had many friends, if any. Watching as Mako pushed the dummy back and began cleaning up, he wondered what it'd take to get Mako to act his age for once. 

Deciding to busy himself as well, Toza began to put the weights away. It took more effort then he liked to bend the heavy stones into place. He was thankful Mako was too caught up in his thoughts and sweeping to notice. In minutes Mako had cleaned up his space and Toza had all the equipment stored. They lapsed into awkward silence. 

“So-” Toza wracked his brain for a topic “-Bolin’s friends. They as much trouble-makers as you say your brother is?” A handful? Yes, but Toza personally hasn’t seen this abundance of trouble Bolin supposedly finds. Mako just snorted. 

“They’re street kids. Aren't we all?” 

“Or it's just the snarky firebending ones.” Toza had meant it as a joke. The way Mako clenched his jaw and shrugged told him it wasn't taken as one. He wondered how many times people overlooked Bolin’s mischief to blame Mako. He wondered how many people expected Mako to be hot headed and angry without considering that he's a teenager. 

“I have to feed Pabu.” Mako suddenly announced, muttering something about chewing through boxes. The kid always seemed annoyed or even angry at the little fire ferret. But Toza caught how much he came to care for his brother's little pet. 

“Bolin did take his little rat weasel?” Toza didn't share the same sentiment. Not since the damn thing bit his ear. 

“Some kids are assholes. Not all of Bolin’s friends are like him.”

“Is anyone?” Toza caught the fraction of a smile from the corner of his eye. Bolin really was one of a kind. 

As Mako walked off to feed their pet, Toza made his way to the entrance of the stadium. Half to look out for Bolin, half because he didn't expect Mako to get him when the kid left. It's not like he had better things to do. It was probably nothing more than childish carelessness but Toza would help look for Bolin nonetheless. 

It was already dark out by the time he propped himself against the building. It was only minutes later that Make leaned against the wall next to him. His scowl in place and chin tuck to chest so his scarf reached his nose. Mako looked a cross between a brooding teenager and a parent waiting to scold their wayward child. An appropriate description of Mako in general, he mused. 

Neither of them said anything as they waited and waited. Toza’s joints were gonna meld with the wall at this point. But it was him who offered to help, he can't complain about when. Well, he could and was just about to as an half hour rolled around. Toza didn't get the chance before Mako wordlessly pushed off the wall and made his way down the steps. They were only feet from the building before they were stopped in their tracks. 

“Hey! Where are you guys going?” Their attention snapped to Bolin as he jogged up to them.

“Where have you … been …” Mako trailed off as the light of the arena lit up Bolin’s face. The black eye and bruises were stark against his pale face. 

“Sorry!” He laughed, holding up a bag. “I was getting some dinner! And you’ll never guess how I got i-i-t.” Bolin nearly stumbled when Mako had grabbed him by the wrist and began to tug him inside the arena. Oh so curiously, Toza trailed behind them. Without a word and ignoring Bolin’s protest at being dragged along, they made it through the building all the way to the staff bathroom. Once the door was shut behind them Mako spun around on his brother.

“What happened?” He demanded, grabbing a hold of Bolin’s face. “Did Yan do this?”

“No I-” 

“I swear the Monsoons are going to be the last of his worries.”

“Wait, Mako.”

“I warned him, if he thinks h-”

“Mako!” Bolin pulled Mako’s hands away from his face. “It wasn’t Yan, he wasn’t even there.” Mako crossed his arms and raised his brow and Toza made a note to ask about this Yan character later. “Well you see, what had happened was that-”

“Bolin.”

“Wanli discovered a literal underground earth rumble! And I won!” Bolin bounced excitedly and Toza snorted amused. But catching Mako’s face, he watched as the teen’s anger went blank. “That’s how I got the money for some hot food!” Bolin continued, raising the bag.

“It was just you and the other kids?” By the way Mako looked, he knew the answer. Noticing his brother's face, Bolin began to fidget. 

“Well … no.”

“Were there adults?”

“A few.”

“Triad members?”

“None that I know.” Which wasn’t a full answer and told Mako enough. Without a word, Mako pulled a rag from his pocket and turned to one of the sinks. Bolin glanced Toza’s way before staring at Mako’s back as he wetted the rag. His fingers intertwined with each other and he shifted from foot to foot. The younger boy jumped a hair when the water was turned off and Mako abruptly turned back to him. 

Grabbing Bolin’s face, Mako began to clean up the small blood and mud crusted face. Bolin jerked his head a bit at the rough treatment and whined but Mako didn’t let up. Once his face was free of mess, Mako moved down to his arms and his hands. None of them said a word as Mako worked to clean up his little brother. Bolin bit his lip nervously. 

“Mako?”

“You didn’t tell me.” Mako’s face was blank and his tone was even. “I didn’t know where you went, I wouldn’t have known where to look for you.”

“Well, you see.” Bolin gave a wide smile as he held up a scraped elbow for Mako to wipe down. “We were just playing around the station, the one with the big fire statue. You know the one that’s always like, braaah I am the fire lord statue, how am I always on fire?” Bolin’s smile dropped when he got no reaction from his brother. “We weren’t planning to go, I mean I didn’t even know about it until I did and then we were there … it just sort of … happened?”

“We were just having fun.” Bolin muttered when he still didn’t get any response. Mako suddenly reached up and pressed his thumb into the darkening bruise on his cheek. “Ow!” He whined pulling away. “What was that for?”

“You got hurt.”

“Only a little, it’s not too bad.” 

“And if it was?” Mako held the rag in a tight fist and finally met Bolin’s eye. “What if you were really hurt?” Bolin looked down and away from his brother.

Toza stood by and watched silently as Bolin gave a weak shrug. Gone was the excitement he came in with as well as the nervousness. As Mako’s voice grew angrier, Bolin looked more and more ashamed. Standing stiffly, Toza resigned that it wasn’t his place to intervene, that he maybe should have slipped out. But he kept an eye on the way steam rose from the tightly held rag. 

“Look at me, Bolin!” Mako snapped and Bolin did as he was told, sinking in on himself slightly. “What do you think would have happened if you were really hurt or worse?”

“I - I don’t know.”

“Yes you do!” Mako pulled away and turned to throw the rag in the skin. The fabric was completely dry. “You were easy money and you know it.”

“I won.” Bolin held the back of food he bought. Mako wheeled back around to snatch the bag and tossed it into the sink with the rag. 

“That’s just as dangerous! They underestimated you and you beat them. You know how people react if a kid can best them.” Mako groaned frustrated and pulled at his hair before turning back to Bolin again. “You could have been killed, Bolin, you know that!” His voice cracked and Bolin ducked his head. “You just never think.” With a huff, Mako began to pace.

“At worst you would have been buried in the damn hole they held this stupid thing. At best you would have been tossed into the bay or the gutter. At least that would have given me a chance to find you before the city could toss you in a hole themselves!” Mako paced himself back in front of Bolin. “They wouldn't even look for who did it, they wouldn’t even care who you were. Just another kid that nobody fucking cares about!”

Toza couldn’t say he blamed Mako for his outburst but he certainly felt for Bolin. Mako had turned back to the sink and leaned heavily on it. Fire had followed the teen’s breath when he let out a deep sigh. In the mirror, Toza could see the anger slip away. Glancing back at Bolin, he watched as the kid sank in on himself. Unlike his usual display of emotions, Bolin was quiet as the tears ran down his cheeks. 

“You care.” Bolin quietly sobbed out. Toza was willing to bet out of everything Mako lashed out with, it was that last thing that really got Bolin. 

“Yeah-” Mako sighed, just as quiet “-I care.” Bolin didn’t miss a beat before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around his brother. He sniffed and rubbed his wet face against Mako’s back. The older brother tilted his head back and sighed, letting go of the sink to pat the arms wrapped around him. A string of apologies were nearly indecipherable, muffled against Mako’s back. If Toza were to wager a guess, he’d bet Bolin was mostly apologizing for scaring his brother.

Because that’s what all of that yelling was. All the roughness, the anger was just to mask how scared Mako had been. A release of the anxiety that had built up since it started getting dark to Bolin appearing, bruised and battered. You didn’t have to be a genius, or even know the boy personally to see that. And you didn’t need to be one to see how Mako didn’t know how to handle fear in any other way. 

“‘M sorry.” Mako suddenly muttered before opening the bag of food. Grabbing a bun from the bag, Mako twisted out of Bolin’s hold and turned to him. “I’m going to get some ointment.” He put the bun in one hand and examined the other. “And some bandages. Stay.” Bolin nodded with a sniff before taking a large bite of the bun. Mako hesitated a moment, watching as Bolin gently wiped his wet face. With another sigh he walked out of the room. Toza only waited a moment before walking up to Bolin. 

“Let me see your face.” Bolin only looked at him questioningly as he lifted his face. As gently as he could, Toza cupped Bolin’s face and pressed his thumbs against his bruised nose. “Relax-” he said as Bolin whined “doesn’t seem to be broken.” Done with his gentle prodding, Toza let Bolin go and stepped back.

“So … you won an underground, illegal, earth rumble, huh?” Toza raised his brow as Bolin began choking on a bite of food he just took. With his hands on his hips, he watched as Bolin averted his gaze and fidgeted. 

“Well … I didn’t win, win … I came in third.” He quietly admitted and Toza couldn’t help but laugh, still impressed. “Don’t tell Mako! He’ll just get upset again!” He held up his hands in a placating manner at Bolin’s plea.

“Relax, I’m not here to get your brother all wound up again.” He snorted and shook his head. “He’s probably going to do that himself when he starts patching you up.” Bolin groaned defeatedly, reaching over for another bun to stuff in his face. 

“I didn’t mean to scare him.” He muttered around a mouthful and Toza reached over to ruffle Bolin’s hair. 

“I know kid, Mako knows that too.” Everyone who met Bolin knew he hardly had a mean bone in his body. As if called, Mako walked back in the room, a small handful of things in his arms. 

“You can take these out of my next pay.” He said without even turning to Toza. 

“Don’t worry about it, just patch him up good as new. Don’t think this gets you out of work kid.” 

“Yes sir-ow!” Bolin jerked back when Mako’s hands suddenly were on Bolin’s face. His thin fingers roughly poking at his little brother’s nose. “Toza already checked that, he said it wasn’t broken.” 

“Well now I’m checking it, so toughen up.” Shaking his head, Toza turned to take his leave. Without another word he closed the door behind him and left the brothers to take care of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets be honest, Bolin would be the one to accidentally find himself in a fight club.
> 
> This is one of those ones that I have everything in my head perfectly ... then I fell asleep and didn't touch it for two weeks. *shakes fist* Writing!!
> 
> I just really wanted Mako cracking a little bit and Bolin acting a little thoughtlessly. To be fair to Bolin, what I didn't write was his friends goading Bolin into entering because he caves easily under peer pressure. 
> 
> I have, like, a whole cast of friends for Bolin. I really ought to write him with them sometime.


	7. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a special day and Toza is surprised to be a part of it.

Toza stood by and watched as Mako fussed with the details of his little present. When Mako came to him, asking permission to use the gym, Toza was surprised. Looking back he figures he really shouldn’t have been. This present was for Bolin and there was very little Mako wouldn’t do for his little brother. Including throwing him a surprise party. 

Mako had told Toza, after some prodding, that Bolin was turning fourteen. He had explained how he always tried to give Bolin a special dinner on his birthday. Mako even asked for extra work in order to pay for it. Toza suspected that Bolin’s special dinners might not be considered so special to someone who isn’t starving. And he was sure that this dinner was going to be exceptionally special. 

But the thing that had surprised Toza the most was that he was invited. Mako had just shrugged and told him that Bolin would like him to be there. Toza couldn’t help but feel touched. His chest warming much more than he thought right. He still couldn’t understand how both these boys had wiggled their way into his old heart without him noticing. Sneaky little bastards. 

From his place by the door, Toza heard the light chatter down the hall. Bolin was finally done with his work and on his way. Smiling to himself, he quickly shuffled towards the light to switch it off. Toza jumped at the sudden “what are you doing” spoken beside him. Curse Mako and his light feet. 

“It's a surprise, ain’t it?” Toza mumbled, a bit soured at how fast his idea was turned on him. He should have expected it. Mako could be a damn ghost when he wanted to be. 

“Bolin gets scared easily.” He knew well enough to expect the older brother's defensiveness. 

“Which makes you surprisin’ him easier and makes the present better, don’t it?” But Toza also knew that under all that protective brooding, Mako could be as much of a little shit as his brother. And he knew he got him when Mako gave an amused snort. 

“I'm telling Pabu it’s … the …” Whatever Bolin was telling his little companion was cut short as he entered the dark room. “Hello?” His hands came together and he fiddled his fingers as he stepped further in. “Mako said to meet him in the gym after work, right Pabs? Maybe-eep!” Bolin squeaked when the door shut, leaving him in darkness. 

“Uh … oka-ay. The door just blew closed on its own, it's old, right? There are definitely no evil spirits haunting the building. Mako said so, he’s smart, he’d know, right Pa-”

“Surprise.” Toza flipped the light at Bolin’s high scream. Somehow the fact that Mako hadn't even said it in a loud or startling manner made it all the funnier. Toza nearly doubled over when Mako’s devious smirk was wiped from his face as Bolin tackled into his midsection. 

“Mako!” Bolin’s voice cracked as he fought to lift Mako off the ground. “You did that on purpose.”

“That’s the point of a surprise, ya brat.” Toza said as he walked past them. 

“Surprise?” Bolin released his grip to look at Toza questioningly. Mako put his hands on his little brother’s shoulders and turned him around. 

“Happy birthday, Bo.” Bolin gasped and didn't hesitate to run up to the food. 

“Why didn't you tell me today is my birthday?”

“You'd know if you paid attention to the days.”

“That’s what I have you for. Wow, I don't think I ever seen so much food!” Bolin plopped down and nearly began to drool. 

“Those are the dumping you like n’ Narook gave me a deal on those noodles. Said he misses you hanging around the shop, by the way. Said no one eats his noodles like you.” Mako shook his head with a smile. 

“Oh! What are those!” He pointed to some sort of skewered meat. 

“Marinated cow-potamus, it’s sweet with a kick, figured you’d like that.” Toza explained with a shrug. If he was invited he couldn't just come empty handed. He may be a grump but he wasn't completely impolite. 

“This is all for me?” Bolin exclaimed, fingers hovering, waiting for the all clear. Mako rolled his eyes and leaned over to ruffle Bolin’s hair. 

“You’d make yourself sick, eating all this.” Mako gave a playful shove before handing Bolin his bowl. “But you do get to dig in first.” Bolin wasted no time filling it to the brim and over with a generous amount of everything. Mako gathered his food slower but hardly any less than his brother. 

Toza watched as he slowly gathered his own food. Where the boys came from was never a mystery. Even if Bolin wasn’t overly eager to share whatever he pleased, they had many tells. How they ate was one of them. Bolin never stopped eating, whatever he was eating was quickly consumed with little pause. Mako ate slower but he hovered and clutched his food, keeping it close and protected. Their food was gone long before his. 

“No more.” Mako muttered through a mouthful of food as he batted Bolin’s hand away. Predictable Bolin whined and pouted. Shoving the last dumpling in his mouth and giving the scraps of noodles to Pabu, Mako turned to reach into the bag he carried all the food in. One day Toza was going to find out just what fire ferrets are supposed to eat. He has a feeling that it’s a miracle the little thing is even alive. 

“Here” Mako pulled out another box and opened it up. Inside were five round, golden pastries, soaked in syrup. Bolin gasped, awed and just missed the box that was suddenly held out of his reach. “Clear your bowl.” Mako said, more than a little amused as Bolin got to work licking his bowl clean. In seconds Bolin was holding out his bowl, free of the evidence of dinner. 

After pushing three of the sugary balls into Bolin’s bowl, Toza was surprised when the box was held open to him. There were only two left and Mako was willing to split it with him. Surely his heart skipped a beat because of his old age. He certainly wasn't feeling overly touched by dessert. 

“You kiddin’ me. I'm trying to keep this older ticker tickin’.” Toza said gruffly but he couldn't help but smile back at the teen. Whose borderline shy expression morphed into annoyance. Mako rolled his eyes but a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. Mock annoyance then, perhaps one day he'd actually get a genuine laugh. 

“Mm, iss is soo ood!” Bolin said around a mouthful of the glossy desert. Mako, already consuming his own share, looked back to his brother. He rolled his eyes with a snort. Toza couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as Mako began to scold his brother for his messiness. Syrup dripped from the boy’s chin and the sauce from the meat still clung to the corners of his mouth. He watched as Bolin leaned forward to try and wipe his face on Mako’s shirt only to have the older boy struggle to keep him away. Mako didn’t succeed and locked his brother in a headlock for the stickiness spread on his sleeve. 

It dawned on Toza how relaxed both of them were. Though Bolin’s playful nature was hardly new, it was rare to see Mako indulge in something as childish as roughhousing with his little brother. In these kinds of moments, most of the time it’s something that Toza had walked in on. They generally stopped in Toza’s presence, always by Mako’s lead. But today was so remarkable that Toza hadn’t even realized it at first. 

Mako was awkward, it wasn’t debatable. It wasn’t a thing that he really noticed anymore but now that he thought about it, it was clear how hard Mako was trying. He invited Toza in on a special day and shared his food. He let Toza get close and had talked with him more casually than he had ever done. Mako was playing around and smiling in a way that Toza was sure that so few people got to see. It was almost enough to make him feel special if not a little too emotional. He was an old man, he shouldn’t be choked up like a child. Deciding now as a good time as any, Toza cleared his throat and gained the brothers attention. 

“I got something here.” Toza slowly pushed himself to his feet. With a stamp and a drag of his foot, two boxes slid from beneath a table to the side. One box slid in front of each boy, and Toza cleared his throat again. “I know it’s Bolin’s birthday but I got somethin’ for the both of ya.” Mako’s brows furrowed as his stared hard at the box. Bolin didn’t hesitate to rip into his. 

“It ain’t the whole set n’ more for you to clean later but they’re yours.” Bolin gasped at the contents of the box and looked to Toza starry eyed, prompting Mako to open his own box. Inside were three pieces of the padding that they had to wear while practicing. The arm guards, the headgear and the sash. The two different colors marking their appropriate place in their future team. “You’d still have to borrow the rest of the set when you’re practicin’ but-” 

Bolin jumped to his feet, his box held tightly to his chest. Turning on his heel, he surprised Toza when he began to speed towards the door. Of all the ways he was expecting Bolin to react, this wasn’t particularly one of them. But before he could even ask where Bolin was running to or even turn to see if Mako knew what that was about Bolin shouted back to them as he exited the gym.

“I’m going to put it on right away! Come one Pabu there is a big mirror in the locker room!” Unsurprisingly the little companion scurried after him. That was more like it, Toza shook his head amused. His amusement dropped when he looked down to Mako. The older boy was holding the headgear and tracing his thumb against the red in the front. Toza just waited as Mako sorted through his thoughts. 

“Thank you-” he ducked his head down further and tightened his grip “-for everything.” It was so soft and genuine and Toza knew it wasn’t just for the present or even the food he brought. Closing his eyes, Toza took a deep breath before taking a step beside Mako. Slowly he placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder and was pleased when Mako didn’t pull away the way he had so many times before. 

“You’re a good kid, Mako. Hardworking and probably the best brother I’ve seen in this city. You deserve a few good things every now and then too, you know.” Mako looked up at Toza and his eyes were filled with more emotion than he shamefully thought Mako was capable of expressing. Spirits, what did one even say to kids? Especially ones like Mako. 

Before he could continue, Bolin burst back into the gym, the headgear and armguards on with the sash tied tightly around his waist. It was big on him, as Toza knew it would be. But that just meant they had some growing room. It isn’t like Mako and Bolin could afford to keep getting new equipment and Toza sure as hell couldn’t do it for them. It took over a month just to save up for what he gave them. 

As Bolin got closer and the light reflecting in the face shield cleared, Toza could see fat tears rolling down Bolin’s cheeks. He felt alarmed but didn’t have a chance to address it. Bolin rushed over to his brother, forcing him to his feet before Bolin crashed both of them right into Toza. He nearly stumbled at the sudden weight of the two teens but he didn't dare push them away, especially not when Bolin’s arms were wound around them as tight as he could. 

“This is the best day ever!” Bolin sobbed and sniffed loudly. Mako’s only saving grace from Bolin’s messing up his shirt further was the barrier between him and Bolin’s running nose. Were anyone to come in and see them, they might have thought there was a tragedy by how Bolin wailed. Toza couldn’t help but chuckle. Stiffly squashed up against him, Mako stared softed down at his brother before he hugged his brother back just as tightly. It was already the sappiest moment in his life, Toza saw no point in trying to change that. 

Resigning himself to an aching knee and back later, Toza encircled his arms around both boys. Bolin laughed and Mako actually squeaked in surprised as Toza pulled them in close and up off the ground. It wasn’t his day and to anyone else it wasn’t anything overly special. But Toza found himself in agreement with Bolin. It was a very good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Bolin's already fourteen in RCH but I do what I want. I always hc Bolin as a spring baby and Mako as a fall baby. That just feels right.
> 
> I think ... that this is it for this story. Not the series but this feel like a good ending to the beginning of their relationship, you know? Mako's finally coming around to Toza. Maybe still not fully trusting him but getting there. And Toza ... well he's old and grump with his feelings but he's coming around too.   
> I may add to this in the future if the idea is good enough but I have more for the series I will post separately. If you're following along, buckle up, next one is a little more heavy.  
> I have one chapter typed up so I'll probably post it in the near future. 
> 
> Reviews are always very much appreciated!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I want to keep it in chronological order so I might make separate sections of the series based on age or certain events I imagine up, it depends. But for now we're starting at the beginning.   
> I hope you enjoyed it and if you did drop a line in that snazzy comment section.


End file.
